Cita con Edward Cullen
by TwistOfCrazy
Summary: Ella es porrista, él es capitán. La tensión sexual se corta con cuchillo...entonces, ¿Por qué no acabar con ella y ya? Pues, ella no lo quiere tan sencillo, quiere verlo sufrir por lo que le ha hecho. Entonces, ¿Qué pasará en su primera cita? Lenguaje soez. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la muy talentosa Sra. Meyer, yo solo los hago vivir en otro punto de vista…=P **_

**Summary****: **Bella, Edward dos adolecentes de preparatoria. El es arrogante y un engreído, ella es capitana de porristas hermosa y difícil de conquistar, Edward piensa que Bella es un reto inalcanzable y eso lo excita mucho más…pero en el fondo la ama…Piensa tenderle una trampa y conquistarla…lo que él no sabe es que ella lo desea con todo su cuerpo y alma, pero no se lo quiere dejar tan sencillo ¿qué pasara?...

"_**Cita con Edward Cullen"**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**Bella POV**

Eran las 8:00 am, y estaba llegando en mi nuevo porche negro, había reunido no se casi toda mi estúpida vida para esto y al fin lo tengo…

Estacione mi bebe y todos los estúpidos criticones y envidiosos del instituto me miraron con dagas en los ojos, Soy Bella Swan capitana de las porristas y la más popular pero a veces la más torpe y tímida. Pero eso no lo sabe todo el mundo, tengo una hermana y una mejor amiga, mi hermana Rosalie Swan es hermosamente perfecta, un poco fría y es novia de Enmett Cullen un jugador de basquetbol, mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen hermana de Enmett y novia de Jasper mi otro hermano, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos y digamos yo soy la oveja negra de la familia…y por ultimo y por eso menos importante esta mi pesadilla, mi tormento, Edward Cullen hermano de Alice y Enmett Cullen, es un pesado de esos que ya no hay, es capitán del equipo de basquetbol, y me acosador personal. Pero también estoy que babeo cuando lo veo, y eso me choca porque carajo me así mojarme de esa manera….

Entre al salón de geometría, la materia que mas odiaba, uno no entendía nada la geometría no era lo mismo y segundo por mi compañero de asiento: Edward Cullen.

Me senté en mi asiento y entro…Con su caminar felino y salvaje que Dios era tan sexy…y tenia puesto su chaqueta de capitán que lo hacían ver aun más sexy…!

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo has estado sin mí?-pregunto, ven lo que digo era un arrogante de primera.

-Sin tii… perfectamente feliz contigo completamente destinada a la irritación, ¿Y tú Cullon?-dije con una sonrisa maliciosamente fingida.

-Uno se que me amas y deseas, segundo es Cullen y como tercero ahora que tengo enfrente ese cuerpo tan sexy mejor-dijo viéndome que pervertido.

Cullon, deja de ser tan putamente pervertido-dije

-Buenos Días Clase, abran su libro en la página 123-dijo el profesor.

Saque mi libro y empecé a buscar la página, oí a Cullon romper una hoja de su cuaderno y escribir algo en el. Me pasó el papel.

_**Swan sal conmigo, solo una vez, **_

_**No soy tan malo como piensas…**_

_**Y quien sabe quizás hasta te diviertas...**_

_**¿Sí?**_

Rodeé los ojos, en un día el podía invitarme, por lo menos, 6 veces, normalmente me negaba pero estaba harta de su constante, acoso, así que…. ¿Qué podría pasar? Agarre mi lápiz y le respondí sin ser vista.

Cullen está bien…

Acepto una cita nada más y por favor no te pases

No te mataría ser más dulce y menos arrogante…

Pase el papel y vi de reojo como sonreía Cullen, el resto de la clase fue aburrida, el profesor McDonald explico una manera de encontrar los ángulos de una construcción, cosa que no entendí. A las 12:00 sonó la campana del almuerzo salí de Deporte y me encamine hacia la cafetería, sentí unas manos en mi cintura por lo que me voltee y vi a mi querido Cullon.

-Cullen ¿qué haces?-dije mirando sus manos que masajeaban mi abdomen.

-Nada, Isabella, te recojo esta tarde-dijo sonrió torcidamente y se fue.

-Hola-dije a mis amigos sentados en la mesa.

-Hola enana-dijo Enmett.

-Hola grandulón-le dije.

-Con que…-empezó Alice.

-Con que… ¿qué? Alice-le pregunte.

-Con que aceptaste por fin una cita con mi hermano-dijo la pixie, quise matarla como se entero.

Sí…me tenía harta, pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Todos lo saben-dijo Rose.

-¡¿QUÉ?-casi grite, como se habían enterado.

-Todos los del equipo lo saben-dijo Jasper.

-Edward, casi lo público en el periódico escolar-dijo Alice.

Maldije por lo bajo pero, nadie excepto yo lo oí.

Mi día fue monótono, fui a clases, me tope con mis Amigas mi hermano, y con Edward y si casi lo mato con la mirada.

Llegue a mi casa, vacía, Alice, Jasper, Enmett y Rose habían salido y no volverían hasta la noche, dispuesta a hacer nada subí a mi habitación me quite los horribles tacones y me recosté a escuchar música, escuche, Green Day, Paramore, Debussy y muchas otras bandas y músicos, al final me quede dormida. Desperté a las 3:45 pm, baje por un vaso de agua y me acorde de la cita-pesadilla con Edward, así que subí y me cambie…me puse unos jeans, tubos negros, una camisa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta por la cintura de cuero y claro está unas botas negras que hacían juego. No me maquille mucho, lo normal, me peine con rizos y baje a esperarlo en la sala leyendo, Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

Oí el timbre, mire el reloj y eran las 4:30 pm… me levante y fui a la puerta, estaba ahí, recostado del umbral, con tan solo unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, nos vestimos igual, ni al planearlo saldría así.

-Que sexy…-dijo mirándome, arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo otra vez.

-Mmm… creo que estamos vestidos igual…porque no vuelves a tu casa y regresas no se en el año 3100-dije cortante.

-Isabella, no seas así cariño, vamos a tener una cita vestidos así o no, pero no me voy a ir-dijo con tono serio.

-Bueno, entonces vamos de una vez…-dije caminando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sentí sus ojos fijos en mí, entonces voltee y así era estaba examinándome.

-¿Pase?-pregunte.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Tú examen-dije, idiota.

-Tú lo pasaste la primera vez que te vi, solo lo repasaba.-dijo, mirándome, arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo otra vez.

-Mmm-fue lo único, que dije.

-¿Y tú Volvo?-pregunte.

-Hoy no iremos en mi, Volvo.-dijo.

-¿Y dónde se supone que iremos?-volví a preguntar.

-Iremos en mi moto-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

En, tú, motooo…-dije demasiado emocionada, quería subirme ya.

-Sí-dijo y me hizo un gesto con la mano, que significaba después de ti.

-Cierra, tus ojos Bella-susurro demasiado sexy en mi oído, dejando detrás una corriente eléctrica.

Los cerré, sentí como ponía una mano en mi cintura, y otra en mis ojos, me guio unos metros. Soltó su agarre y…

-Puedes abrirlos-volvió a susurrar tan sexymente.

Los abrí y en frente de mi había una motocicleta clásica negra, era tan cool, tenía que subirme ya. Y así lo hice, corrí y le hice una señal a Edward para que se montara y arrancara.

Arranco a todo motor, íbamos a 130 km/h. Al final estacionamos en medio del bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte mirando el alrededor.

-Tranquila, no hemos llegado aun, vamos a tener que caminar un poco por el bosque.-dijo.

Lo mire con cara de fastidio y empecé a caminar.

**(15 minutos después) **

**-**Edward, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?-pregunte ya frustrada, habíamos caminado 15 largos minutos.

-Ya llegamos-dijo y en eso me agarro, por la cintura y medio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Whuaoo…-susurre.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto.

-Claro, como no ha de gustarme, es precioso.-casi le grite de felicidad, había valido la pena caminar tanto, estábamos en un hermoso prado, lleno de muchas clases de flores, e increíblemente había sol. Era mágico, era perfecto. Ya no sentí a Edward atrás, lo busque con la mirada, y lo vi acostado en el pasto con los brazos atrás de su cabeza en forma de cruz, era tan jodidamente sexy, no pude evitar mirarlo, el se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos, me hizo señal de que me acostara a su lado y así lo hice.

Me recosté, y admire los dulces olores de las flores y entre ellos había un olor varonil, el de Edward, pude reconocer su aroma, su loción era de Adiddass, aspire todo su olor era magnifico.

Bellaa…-susurro-acércate.

Me acerque un poco mas y me rodeo con sus musculosos brazos, habíamos pasado acostados un largo tiempo, ya hasta podía ver el Crepúsculo.

Se levanto lentamente, me miro y se fue acercando, rozo su nariz en mi cuello dejando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo…

Bellaa…Te Amo-susurro en mi oído, solo pude analizarlo por un largo rato, no lo podía creer.

Te Amo…enserio lo hago… Te Amo con todo el cuerpo y toda mi alma, si tu murieras me suicidaría porque un mundo sin ti no es mundo y vida sin ti no es vida.-lo dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos, me tomo por la cintura y me beso, al principio no le correspondí pero después lo hice, toco mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso, que concedí, nuestro beso paso de dulce a uno apasionado y lleno de deseo, pronto empezó a masajear mi parte baja de la espalda, después mis muslos, yo acariciaba su melena de cabello despenado, sus músculos, sus trasero, me quito la chaqueta yo igual lo hice, mi camisa, su camisa….

-Hermosa-gimió.

- Mucha charla.-grite.

Me beso, como si no hubiera mañana, me beso lo bese… no sé cuando me quito los pantalones o cuando yo le quite los suyos…me acerco más hacia el gemimos salvajemente…nos besamos, nos admiramos…rápidamente me despojo de mi sujetador, gracias a Dios use lencería ese día.

-La lencería roja es desde ahora mi favorita-dijo en mi oído-Isabella eres hermosamente sexy.

-Edward, tus bóxers son encantadores-le dije.

-Le quite sus bóxers y Dios era, caliente, tentador, excitado, por mi.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte luciendo mis pechos.

-Mucho-dijimos al unísono.

Al final, eran las 6:30, y Edward y yo estábamos desnudos, haciendo el mejor sexo del mundo.

Te Amo-susurro en mi oído.

-Yo más-le respondí.

**Hola…se preguntaran que es esto…bueno es mi primer One-shot pero también mi primer Lemon…es muy ¿especifico no? **

**Bueno que merezco ¿Tomates? ¿Confeti?... lo que sea solo dale, al sexy botoncito de review allá abajo…!**

**Besos virtuales…con cariño su novata Twist of Crazy…! **

**¡Muak!**


	2. Cita con Bella Swan

_**Disclaimer: Estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la muy talentosa Sra. Meyer, yo solo los hago vivir en otro punto de vista…=P **_

**Summary****: **Bella, Edward dos adolecentes de preparatoria. El es arrogante y un engreído, ella es capitana de porristas hermosa y difícil de conquistar, Edward piensa que Bella es un reto inalcanzable y eso lo excita mucho más…pero en el fondo la ama…Piensa tenderle una trampa y conquistarla…lo que él no sabe es que ella lo desea con todo su cuerpo y alma, pero no se lo quiere dejar tan sencillo ¿qué pasara?...

"_**Cita con Bella Swan"**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Dedicado a: Marina Cullen 87…Solo para ti.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**Edward POV**

7:45 am, tenía que bajar para ir al instituto, pero como siempre Alice no estaba lista, la pixie era tan jodidamente fresa que tenía que estar 4 horas en el espejo y se cambiaba por lo menos 10 veces…

-Aliceee…-grite.

-Ya voy, un segundo-dijo la pixie.

Fui a la cocina, y comí una manzana, ya quería llegar y ver, bueno, verla a ella…Hola soy Edward Cullen, tengo dos hermanos, Alice y Enmett Cullen, Enmett un oso sin cerebro, Alice una fresa sin remedio y, yo un idiota enamorado, se preguntaran de quien puedo estar tan putamente enamorado, bueno su nombre es…Isabella Swan, pero le decimos Bella…Dios ella es tan jodidamente sensual, es una dulzura en cuerpo de diosa, tiene un cuerpo escultural, unas curvas que te pierdes en ellas, y unas ojos chocolates, era como ver chocolate derretido, al verlos te pierdes en el mar sin que exista nada ni nadie más, solo tú y ella…Yo la amaba con toda mi puta alma pero ella se hacía del rogar.

-Alice, porque mierda tardas tanto, es tarde-le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira, Eddy, ya estoy lista, además solo son 5 minutos para llegar al instituto, podrás soportarlos, además a mi no me engallas, tanta impaciencia solo es para poder ver a Bell's, ¿no?-dijo, yo solo la fulmine con la mirada, a veces ella podía ser tan malditamente inteligente y adivinar…

Nos fuimos en mi volvo, llegamos a las 8:05 am, estacione al lado de un flameante porche negro, sabía que sería de Bella, la razón…bueno ella había reunido toda su vida para eso.

Me encamine hacia la clase de geometría, la que compartía con Bella, al llegar la vi sentada en nuestro asiento, estaba sacando las cosas de su mochila, entre con ese caminar salvaje y felino que me caracterizaba, me senté en mi silla y la salude.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo has estado sin mí?-le pregunte, tal vez era arrogante pero es que era tan putamente bella que solo se salían las palabras de mi boca, no las pensaba.

-Sin tii… perfectamente feliz, contigo completamente destinada a la irritación, ¿Y tú Cullon?-dijo, con una sonrisa obviamente fingida.

-Uno se que me amas y deseas, segundo es Cullen y como tercero ahora que tengo enfrente ese cuerpo tan sexy mejor-dije y no pude evitar verla, era tan sensual.

-Cullon, deja de ser tan putamente pervertido-dijo.

-Buenos Días Clase, abran su libro en la página 123-dijo el profesor.

Saque mis cosas, arranque una hoja y le escribí una nota a Bella. Se la pase y, espere.

_**Swan sal conmigo, solo una vez, **_

_**No soy tan malo como piensas…**_

_**Y quien sabe quizás hasta te diviertas...**_

_**¿Sí?**_

De reojo pude ver como rodeaba los ojos, se que a veces podía, acosarla, la invitaba tantas veces a salir, pero ella siempre se negaba, ella era más que un reto para mí, ella era mi Bella. Oí como escribía algo en el papel, después cuando el profesor no veía me lo paso.

Cullen está bien…

Acepto una cita nada más y por favor no te pases

No te mataría ser más dulce y menos arrogante…

No pude evitar sonreír, era tan feliz en ese momento, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo que había escrito, no me mataría ser menos arrogante...Diablos, porque putas me tenía que poner tan nervioso y ser tan arrogante ante ella, pero sabía lo que haría, me le declararía, hoy.

La clase fue tan aburrida, estuve ausente toda la hora, no recuerdo lo que vimos hoy con el profesor McDonald, las siguientes clases fueron iguales, no podía evitar pensar en esta tarde y a donde la llevaría…Salí de literatura y la vi dirigirse a la cafetería, la seguí y la tome por la cintura, ella se volteo y…

-Cullen ¿qué haces?-dijo mirando mis manos que masajeaban su abdomen.

-Nada, Isabella, te recojo esta tarde-dije, sonreí torcidamente y me fui.

No comí, fui al gimnasio y practique toda la hora del almuerzo, me salte las ultimas clases y conduje hacia mi casa, Alice y Enmett saldrían con sus respectivos novios, Alice sale con Jasper Swan, Enmett sale con Roselie Swan, Rose y Jazz son gemelos y son hermanos de mi Bella… pero era la 1:15pm y bueno estaba un poco aburrido, subí a mi habitación y puse música, me recosté y me quede algo dormido, pude soñar con la cita que tendría esta tarde con Bella y mi sueño me dio una idea para esta cita, mi Bella amaba la velocidad y el peligro así que…tendría algo de peligro y velocidad esta tarde.

Prepare la sorpresa que tenia para Bella, me bañe por media hora y me vestí con ropa adecuada a la ocasión, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra… conduje hacia la casa de Bella y llegue a las 4:30pm, era un poco tarde pero a ella le encantaría la sorpresa…Baje a unos metros de la casa, camine y toque el timbre, me recosté del umbral y la vi abrir la puerta y Dios estaba sexy, sin decir que estábamos vestidos igual, ni al planearlo saldría tan bien.

-Que sexy…-dije mirándola, arriba y abajo, estaba hermosa.

-Mmmm… creo que estamos vestidos igual…porque no vuelves a tu casa y regresas, no sé, en el año 3100-dijo cortante.

-Isabella, no seas así cariño, vamos a tener una cita vestidos así o no, pero no me voy a ir-dije con tono serio.

-Bueno, entonces vamos de una vez…-dijo caminando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. No pude evitar mirarla, era tan sexy.

-¿Pase?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Tú examen-dijo.

-Tú lo pasaste la primera vez que te vi, solo lo repasaba.-dije.

-Mmmm-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y tú Volvo?-pregunto.

-Hoy no iremos en mi, Volvo.-dije.

-¿Y dónde se supone que iremos?-volvió a preguntar.

-Iremos en mi moto-dije sonriendo ampliamente.

En, tú, motooo…-dijo demasiado emocionada.

-Sí-dije e hice un gesto con la mano, que significa después de ti.

-Cierra, tus ojos Bella-susurre sensualmente en su oído, dejando detrás una corriente eléctrica.

Puse una mano en su cintura y otra en sus ojos, la guie unos metros, solté mi agarre y…

-Puedes abrirlos-volví a susurrarle.

Abrió sus ojos y, quedo pasmada de sorpresa, mi moto si la sorprendió, Si…Edward por fin haces algo bien…Corrió hacia ella y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que arrancara, camine me monte y…

Arranque a todo motor, íbamos a 130 km/h. Estacione en el borde del bosque y me baje.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando el alrededor.

-Tranquila, no hemos llegado aun, vamos a tener que caminar un poco por el bosque.-dije.

Me miro con cara de fastidio y empezó a caminar.

**(15 minutos después) **

**-**Edward, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?-pregunto…al parecer frustrada.

-Ya llegamos-dije, la agarre por la cintura y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Whuaoo…-susurro.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte.

-Claro, como no ha de gustarme, es precioso.-dijo, yo solo la solté lentamente, fui y me acosté en el césped, la admire unos segundos, era tan linda y especial, estaba tan emocionada, parecía encantarle mi prado, y a quien no, era un prado con muchas clases de flores de distintos colores y sorprendentemente daba la luz del sol…sentí que me miraba, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un mar achocolatado, me perdí al instante, le hice un gesto para que se recostara conmigo y así lo hizo… Su aroma a fresas me hipnotizaba, pase toda la dulce tarde llenándome de su aroma…Habíamos pasado acostados, no sé, segundos, minutos, o tal vez horas no estoy muy seguro, lo que sé es que podía ver el crepúsculo detrás de las montañas…

Bellaa…-susurre-acércate.

Se acerco un poco más y la rodee con mis brazos.

Me levante lentamente, la mire y me fui acercando, roce mi nariz en su cuello dejando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo…

Bellaa…Te Amo-susurre en su oído, se quedo analizándolo por un largo rato.

Te Amo…enserio lo hago… Te Amo con todo el cuerpo y toda mi alma, si tu murieras me suicidaría porque un mundo sin ti no es mundo y vida sin ti no es vida.-lo dije con sinceridad, la tome por la cintura y la bese, al principio no me correspondió pero después lo hizo, toque su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso, que concedió, nuestro beso paso de dulce a uno apasionado y lleno de deseo, empecé a masajear su parte baja de la espalda, después sus muslos, ella acariciaba mi cabello despeinado, mis músculos, mi trasero, me quito la chaqueta yo igual lo hice, mi camisa, su camisa….

-Hermosa-gemí.

- Mucha charla.-grito.

La bese, como si no hubiera mañana, me beso la bese… no sé cuando le quite los pantalones o cuando me quito los míos…la acerque más hacia mí y gemimos salvajemente…nos besamos, nos admiramos…rápidamente la despoje de su sujetador, que lencería más sexy.

-La lencería roja es desde ahora mi favorita-dije en su oído-Isabella eres hermosamente sexy.

-Edward, tus bóxers son encantadores-me dijo, mi erección era gigante, solo ella provocaba eso.

Me quito los bóxers y comenzó a masajearlo, Dios donde aprendió eso, quería tenerla ya, y ella parecía encantarle.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto luciendo sus pechos.

-Mucho-dijimos al unísono.

·

·

·

Eran, no sé, las 6:30pm, y la Diosa de mi Bella y yo, estábamos desnudos, haciendo el mejor sexo desenfrenado del mundo, ella me excitaba como nadie y bueno lo hacía realmente bien…

Te Amo-susurre en su oído.

-Yo más-me respondió.

**Hola… ¿Cómo están?...**

**Volví con el EPOV que prometí, y quiero que sepan que me divertí un montón al escribirlo….**

**Que merezco… ¿Tomates? ¿Confeti?...lo que sea, solo dale al sexy botoncito de allá abajo que dice Review! **

**Cap. Dedicado solo a ti **_**Marina Cullen 87, **_**cariño disfrútalo y dame tu opinión…**

**Quien me conoció por este OS, pásense por mis demás historias y denme su linda opinión, criticas y/o sugerencias..!**

**Me despido por ahora…**

**Besoss…las amo…**

**Twist of Crazy… **


End file.
